


A fellow homosexual.

by The_Mishamigo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Destiel - Freeform, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Homophobic Language, Kinda, Like very short, M/M, Short, kinda cute i guess, shooort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7899898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mishamigo/pseuds/The_Mishamigo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a tumblr post.<br/>My look on it: The new shy boy, Castiel comes out in class and everyone laughs at him but Dean steps up for him and comes out as Gay.<br/>The two become close and soon get into a relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A fellow homosexual.

Dean sat on the back table with a few of his friends and smiled a little at them. He had his leather jacket around him and his smirk plastered to his face. He had his arm around a blonde girl who he really didn't care for. He licked over his lips as he saw a figure walk up to the front of the class.

A boy in a long beige trench coat stood at the front of the class and Dean licked his lips, looking the guy up and down. He saw girls eyeing him up as well and chuckled a little. He stared at the boy and caught his eye, giving him a wink. The new boy giggled slightly and blushed, licking over his chapped lips. His blue eyes skimmed the class and he was playing with the ends of his sleeves.

The teacher stood next to him and smiled an obnoxiously big smile at the class, which Dean tried his best not to groan at. "Class, this is Castiel! He came from quite a long way and has now settled down in Kansas! Castiel, you have anything to say?" She smiled over at him and made him step a little forward.

"I-I'm called Castiel, but that's a bit of a mouthful.. So I prefer being called Cas. It's just much easier," He looked down a and then back up with big eyes and a look that Dean could describe as 'puppy dog eyes' which kind of made Dean melt in his seat. This boy was adorable and hot. "And I'm not exactly normal. I have 3 older brothers and a younger sister. My brothers are Lucifer, Micheal and Gabriel and my younger sister is called Anna. Me and Gabriel are really close and he comes to this school and is..like, yeah. I'm...also, gay! Hah, yeah. I'm gay," He rambled and Dean could see the fear in his eyes as he said the last sentence. 

The whole class stared right at Cas and then they started laughing and shouting insults. Dean rolled his eyes and saw how embarrassed this cute guy was. 

He stood up and everyone looked over at him and became silent. The blonde girl which he had his arm around was staring at Dean with an ugly look. He laughed a little at her and looked around the class. He started to clap.

"Well done. Well done, congratulations to having the balls to come out in front of this big headed, stupid, bunch. And for them to all know, I'm gay too. And it's normal. I know thats a shocker but sometimes boys can love boys! Shocker!" Dean laughed and looked at Cas. "Well done bud, from a fellow homosexual," 

Cas smiled widely and ran over to Dean, wrapping his arms around him. He hugged him tightly to thank him. Dean chuckled and put his hands around the boy also. 

"Alright now that's done, let's get on with the class?" Dean laughed, pulling Cas over to an alone table and sitting down with him.

Over time, the two became so close. They were always seen walking around school together and eating lunch together. Cas was shy when people misunderstood their relationship but Dean just smirked down at the other and looked at him with admiration.

They had both been introduced to each others family and Lucifer had scared Dean and Cas had got along very well with Sam. 

Cas and Dean were studying at Dean's house and Cas had "accidentally" forgot his book so they had to share. 

"Look, it's this question he-," Dean pointed but was intrupted as he saw Cas' eyes look into his. "Fuck, you've got such pretty eyes," He murmured. 

"Really..Dean?" Cas giggled. "Y-You too," 

Dean smiled a little, moving his hand to Cas' knee. "You're my best friend, you know..but, don't you think..," Dean's hand moved up higher. "We could be more," 

"Yeah?" Cas whispered, looking into Dean's eyes and giggling a little.

"Yeah," Dean moved closer to Cas and pushed the book away from them. He moved his hands to Cas' waist. "Much more," 

Cas blushed and cuddled a little into Dean. "I think we could, Dean ," He whispered and moved his lips over to Dean's. 

Dean smiled and leaned into Cas, pushing theit lips together with one gentle movement. 

Cas squealed gently against Dean's lips and moved over to sit on his lap. He moved his arms around his Dean. When the moved apart, they rested their foreheads together.

Dean smiled, "Wanna be mine, Cas?" 

"Always, Dean," 

"Finally!" Came a distant shout which made the new couple laugh together.

 

After graduation and years after they moved in the same house together, Dean worked up the courage to ask an important question to his boyfriend.

"Cas? Uh, babe? Can you come here, please?" Dean sat on their bed with bunches of flowers surronding him.

Cas came theough the door, looking hot as ever.

"Dean, what did you do? Why have you got me all this? Did you mess up with something?" Cas giggled, sitting next to Dean. "The flowers are beautiful Dean, thank you," He kissed his boyfriends cheek. 

"I need to ask you something very important, Cas. Baby, please," He grabbed one of Cas' hands and smiled.

"Yeah, of course Dean," As half smiled as he saw the worry in Dean's eyes. 

Dean stood up.  
"You are the best human in my life right now, Cas, I love you so much. You just make me so happy, and you changed my life. I was a douchebag before I met you and then I became a sap aroun you. I don't do "feelings" but with you, I cant help it. You make me so happy Cas and I know this isn't the most romantic way to do it, but," He got on one knee in front of Cas and got out a box. He opened it. "Cas, will you marry me?" He smiled widely.

Cas gasped slightly and teared up, "Yes, Yes! Yes Dean, of course!" Dean slipped the ring on his finger and they both stood and hugged tight. 

"I love you, Cas," Dean whispered.

"I love you too, Dean, always,"


End file.
